Help Wanted
Help Wanted is the tenth episode of VeggieTales Abridged and is primarily based on The Story of Flibber-a-Loo from the VeggieTales episode Are You my Neighbor? Released September 17, 2016 on Dailymotion and December 18, 2016 on YouTube. Plot synopsis Bob and Larry appear on the countertop as usual, and briefly discuss Bob's debt to Larry. Now, this time, Larry has something different about him: a new tooth that used to belong Junior. They try to immediately end the episode before Archibald tells them they can't finish so quickly. After some arguing with Larry, Bob begins telling a story out of thin air, which appropriately has very little substance. The story sets the premise, two towns filled with incredibly stupid people, one whose denizens wear shoes as hats, and one whose denizens wear pots as hats. Larry insists that he be put in, and Bob introduces a character identical to Larry, but named Jerry (not to be confused with Jerry Gourd). Jerry the Cucumber goes into a valley and passes by three evil scallions, incredulous that anyone would wear a shoe on his head. Not even Jerry knows, and the scallions leave before returning again and hitting Jerry on the head with an anvil. Feeling immediate regret, these unintelligent scallions place Jerry's head in a hole as a way of healing him, then leave. Jerry, cold and frightened, calls for help, before someone who looks exactly like Archibald notices Jerry's horrible voice. The asparagus sings that even though he is not at all busy, he will leave Jerry stranded because he does not care. Jerry, though frustrated, accept the explanation before the witch returns. Not-Archibald reprimands the witch because that VeggieTales, a show centered around talking produce, does not permit any magic. The witch tries explaining that the show they are in is not actually VeggieTales does not permit magic, before Archibald kills her, by himself using magic, and takes her body elsewhere. Captain Hero from Drawn Together comes around, but is of absolutely no help. Patrick Star from SpongeBob SquarePants comes to help Jerry with his self-esteem by reciting The Ugly Barnacle, which similarly does nothing to help Jerry's situation. Finally, Junior comes, but does not help Jerry, who dies from lack of Apple products, rather than a lack of food or oxygen. According to Bob, Jerry's skeleton (which Bob is not certain even exists) becomes a national landmark, and those who pass by it might become cucumber skeletons themselves. The credits sequence include a casting call for Abridged. Appearances * Bob * Larry (as himself and Jerry) * Laura (no speaking role) * Archibald (as himself and "Not-Archibald") * Lovey * Captain Hero * Patrick Star * Junior Notes & trivia * This is the only episode "officially" uploaded to Dailymotion, and the only one to premiere on a platform other than YouTube. * Larry tells Capt. Hero, "I've fallen and can't get up," a reference to an advertisement for LifeAlert, a device used by senior citizens to request emergency help and can be worn on one's person in case its user cannot immediately access a phone. The scene in question has a woman who requires a walker and would benefit from the device, and has been the subject of memes consistently for most of the time the internet has been available to the general public. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}